Sorms pyrrolizidine-3,5-dione could be converted into 5-substituted pyrrolidine-2-ones. Reduction of the dilactam with LAH afforded a crystalline carbinolamide which behaved, depending on the reaction conditions, as a carbinolamide or its open aldehyde. Condensation with acetoacetic acid gave a mixture of two 5-acetonyl substituted pyrrolizidine-3-ones. The major component was converted into 3-n-propyl-pyrrolizidine. The sterochemistry of this pyrrolizidine will be solved by Roentgen analysis of an appropriate halide salt.